


Drive You... Mad

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, F/M, Mystery, Not Epilogue Compliant, Obsession, Post Hogwarts AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9706529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Impassioned obsession causes some tension for the affianced couple at her 30th birthday ball.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**  
>  Round One Only  
> Theme: Obsession
> 
> Thank you to my beta, Meiri, for all their help. Any errors you see after she went through are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable from the Harry Potter world. I also do not own the El Tango de Roxanne melody used and the lyrics used for the title.

                                            

Saturday, 19 September, 2009

He watched as the other wizard quickly made his way from the musician's platform and grasped the brunette witch's hand before he led her to the dance floor. He could tell that she was nervous about being the centre of attention, but when you are the fiancée of Blaise Zabini there is no hiding from the limelight.

Once the couple was in position, the sound of piano and Spanish guitar could be faintly heard over the din of the crowd gathered in the large ballroom of a newly rebuilt Malfoy Manor. Blaise began to dance with Hermione, just small movements to match the heavy, staccato sounds of the two instruments battling back and forth. As the noise of those around them died out, the guitar won over the piano and started a steady pulse before violins joined in, the simple yet sensual melody suddenly loud in the now quiet room.

He clenched his fists so hard he almost broke the glass in his hand as he watched them move across the floor in complex movements that were so smooth and elegant that it looked like he was walking with her in his embrace.

Oh how he wished he were in those arms, bodies pressed together as they spun and glided across the floor. He had made a move long before the two dancing before him ever became a couple, but he had somehow bollocksed the whole thing up and went home empty-handed. Now almost four years later, he was still empty-handed as the one person he couldn't live without was set to marry their soulmate in just a few short weeks.

He snorted. The very idea that they were soulmates was comical to him. How could Blaise and Hermione be each other's soulmates if they belonged with other people?

The captivating melody played by a single cello gave way to a trombone's sweeping counter melody. Their movements alternated between the two strains flawlessly.

He couldn't bear the sight any more, so he let his eyes roam the crowd. As he looked around the ballroom, he caught sight of something very interesting. Yes, everyone was staring at the couple, but not to the same intensity as the person he saw across the parquet floor from where he stood.

Gasps echoed through the crowd as the melodies disappeared and the Spanish guitar took over. He looked back at the couple and growled.

* * *

A shiver ran down Hermione's spine; she tried to cover it up, but Blaise noticed.

He bent his head and whispered, "Are you okay?"

She rolled her shoulders and made it look as though it were part of their dance, so that no one but the two of them would know. "I don't know," she murmured. "I feel as though someone is watching me."

Her fiancé winked and pulled her closer, the low sound of his voice vibrated between them as he whispered, "Of course people are watching you, you're the belle of the birthday ball."

As Blaise guided their dance the Spanish guitar interlude faded back into the alluring blend of waltz and Argentine Tango. Their movements were flawless. All the while he covertly scanned the ballroom, trying to pinpoint the source of Hermione's discomfort.

Most eyes were focused on them as they continued to dance, although, there were a couple sets that caught his attention. The first, were the eyes of one of his long-time friends who watched him intently, but that was nothing new and not very surprising. While he and the quiet, weedy-looking wizard had an understanding, Blaise knew he was stubborn and had a jealous temper. How much longer could he last before his control snapped? Maybe he should bring it up with his other friends?

No, the eyes that sent an alarm clanging through his subconscious belonged to Hermione's boss.

He lowered his eyes back to her and flashed her a bright smile. To anyone far away, his smile looked normal, but at the worried look in his dark orbs, her own brown eyes widened.

"What is it?"

Blaise spun her out and back into his arms. Once she was facing him again, he switched their movements back to the tango as the heavy beat overpowered the other melody one last time.

"You know how you have been talking about changing departments?"

Hermione looked at him confused. "Yes. Why?"

"Well, your boss has the same intense look in his eyes as my friend."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "How do you know he's not looking at you?"

"I watched him as a I spun you out just now," Blaise explained. "His eyes never left you."

Hermione hummed. "Hmm, well, that explains a lot of things at work." She looked up at him. "Nothing has happened, it's just felt weird in the office recently."

The last sounds of the mysterious tune filled the room as Blaise spun them in place twice before he dipped her and silence descended upon those gathered as the song ended.

He stood her back up amid the deafening applause of their audience. "So you'll apply to change departments?"

She barely heard him over the noise, but she knew what he was asking. Hermione nodded. "If that's what you want, then yes."

"I love you." Blaise kissed her.

Hermione smiled into the kiss. "I love you too," she replied, once the kiss ended.

They turned to their audience and bowed, never noticing that one of their guests was being pulled away by a second attendee.

* * *

He dug his heels into the polished wood flooring and hissed, "What are you doing?"

She stopped and turned to face him. "Showing you that she's not worth your time."

He stared at her in shock. "Of course she's not worth my time."

She dropped his hand. "She's not?"

"No, she's definitely not."

Blonde brows furrowed as his words sunk in. Suddenly her light blue eyes widened. "Wait, Blaise?"

He stood a little straighter and crossed his arms in front of him. "And?"

She shook her head. "Nothing, I just didn't realise you were gay. You've done a great job of hiding it with the whole dating women thing."

"I'm not."

The wrinkle in her forehead deepened. "You're not? But--"

"Just Blaise."

"Oh," she paused as she pondered her next words.

He huffed in annoyance. "What is it?"

"We've been friends for many years, so please listen to me." She stepped closer and lowered her voice as she continued, "I know it won't be easy, but you need to get over Blaise. This is not at all healthy and you could easily destroy everything around you if you're not careful."

She raised up on her tiptoes and pressed a chaste kiss to his dry lips. "I'm here for you if you need me and in whatever capacity you need me," she whispered, her breath caressing his skin.

After she lowered back to the ground, she turned and disappeared just as quickly as she had materialized in front of him, her blonde hair flaring out around her.

She quietly made her way to the bar and thought about what she just learned. She wasn't joking when she told him that if he didn't find a way to get over Blaise and soon that he was going to self-implode. As she waited for the witch in front of her, she came to a decision. She needed to bring this new information up with their friends and they needed to find a way to help him and fast, because no one wanted to see him lose it during Blaise's wedding to Granger.

"Ogden's neat," she told the bartender. She started to turn and watch the multiple couples now on the dance floor, but stopped. "Actually, with the way things are going, make it a double."

Their group had a long road ahead of them, but they were a smart and resilient bunch. They had to be otherwise his long-held obsession would ruin everything.


End file.
